Nitro Type 2.0
Nitro Type 2.0 was a huge update to Nitro Type that was put on the site on April 28, 2015.It included many things, such as new car designs, using the HTML5 standard (not requiring flash), and a new achievement design. Updates New Car Designs Nitro Type 2.0 featured new car designs for almost every single car in the game. You can see these new designs on the regular website, at a URL that looks something like this: https://www.nitrotype.com/cars/1_large_1.png. This is where all of the new car links were stored for Nitro Type 2.0. The old links were stored in URLs like this: http://images.nitrotype.com/default/images/cars/large/car1.png. To change the car, change the number 1 to another car. That number is the cars' id. There are some cars, however that do not appear on the images.nitrotype website. This is because these cars were made after the release of Nitro Type 2.0. The new car designs were mainly just minor details. For instance, a lot of cars just had lighter tires, and more detail around the edges. However, the biggest change of all is arguably the Outtie R11. A New Track Nitro Type 2.0 came out with a new track using the new HTML5 standard. Before, it required flash plugin, but the site wouldn't work on mobile devices, and Flash was harder to work with. To solve this, Nitro Type redid it's track with the new language of HTML and the canvas element. This new design allowed the admins to make themed tracks, that could change randomly, and ones for events. However, this new upgrade would mean that all versions of Internet Explorer 9 and younger would not support this new track, because those browsers doesn't support HTML5. People however could still download the latest version of Chrome. New Achievement Design Nitro Type 2.0 came out with a completely new Achievement Design. The basics were untouched, the title of the achievement, the reward, and if you completed it or not, but there are some major differences. Along with this change, the feature where you could see the percentage of people who have completed an achievement was removed. Many players are not happy because of this. Removal of Popularity Contest Achievements Another achievement change is that they removed every single achievement in the Popularity Contest category, which resulted in the removal of the 8 Bit Racer and Hotdog Mobile. The admins have said many times that the cars will be achievable "some other way", however, this hasn't happened yet. Gold Members The whole concept of Gold was basically unchanged with the release of Nitro Type 2.0, however, they removed the achievement The Gold Standard, and the discount on cars. Instead, what they did was let people decide how much money they wanted by paying different amounts. For example, if you payed 10 dollars, then you would get . However, all of the other benefits have mostly stayed the same. There is one more thing, though, that was changed. To make up for the loss of 15% off of cars in the dealership, which they used to get, they could get 20% more on their races. That could really make a difference.